l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Arshaka (Phoenix8008)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= |Power15= |Power16= }} Mini stats for Combat blockStart= Minor= Move= Standard= End= Stat blockUBArshaka/B/U- IMale Shardmind Psion (Telekinetic) 3/I BPassive Perception:/B +22, BPassive Insight:/B +20, BInitiative:/B +1 BAC:/B 17, BFort:/B 12, BReflex:/B 16, BWill:/B 18 -- BSpeed:/B 6 BHP:/B 30/30, BBloodied:/B 15, BSurge Value:/B 7, BSurges left:/B 6/6 BAction Points:/B 1, BMilestones:/B 0 BSecond Wind:/B not used :bmelee: BBasic Attack:/B +1 Staff of the Renewing Source: +1 vs AC / 1d8 damage (+1d6 on crit) :ranged: BRanged Basic Attack:/B Kinetic Trawl: +6 vs Ref / 1d8+7 force damage and pull target 1 square. BUPower Points:/U/B 4/4 BUPowers-/U color=GreenAt-Will:/B Force Punch Kinetic Trawl Burning Flux/color color=redBEncounter:/B Shard Swarm Far Hand Forceful Push Intellect Forteress /colorcolor=grayBDaily:/B Telekinetic Anchor /colorcolor=goldStaff of Renewing Source Psyweave Cloak/color/sblock/sblock Fluff Appearance Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Body: Red crystal pieces Weight: 225 lbs Eyes: Gold glowing Description Alignment: Unaligned Religion: Not a follower of any god, he reveres the Living Gate which guards the multiverse from invasion by the Far Realm. He sees his destiny as a quest to gain more personal power so that he may contribute it to the healing or reformation of the living gate someday in the future. He can afford to be patient though since he is immortal and he has a long journey ahead of him. Personality: Arshaka comes off to people he meets as a know it all. He would describe himself as a seeker of knowledge, though he would humbly admit that he has experienced much in his life and volunteer to share what information he may posess with any who may have need of it. Speech: Arshaka prefers to communicate telepathically if possible, moving until the subject is within range of his natural telepathy if possible. His 'voice' is low and gravally and he tends to speak in a slower cadence that many interpret as condescending due to his teacher-like attitude and speech patterns. Background Hooks 1. Kicker Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Special Senses: none Health Surges per Day 6 Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features ShardMind Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: No Special Languages: Common, Deep Speech, choice of one other *+2 INT, +2 WIS *+2 to Arcana, Endurance, and Perception skills *Telepathy: You can communicate telepathically with any creature within 5 squares *of you that has a language *Crystalline Mind: Resist 5 psychic *Living Construct: Dont need to eat, drink, breath, or sleep. Never make Endurance checks to resist starvation, thirst, or suffocation *Immortal Origin: You are native to the Astral Sea, so you are considered an immortal creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin *Shard Swarm racial power. Class Features Psion (Telekinetic Discipline) *Implements: Orbs & Staffs *Prof: Cloth, Simple Melee & Ranged *Bonus to Defense: +2 to Will *Ritual Casting feat *Discipline Focus: Telekinesis *Psionic Augmentation: 4 Power Points Feats Level 1 - Jagged Force (Psionic Power pg132) Level 2 - Unarmored Agility (PH3 184) Skills and Languages Languages Common, Deep Speech, Supernal Powers Powers Known Psion (Telekinetic Discipline) At-Will 1st Level - Force Punch 1st Level - Kinetic Trawl 3rd Level - Burning Flux Encounter 1st Level - Shard Swarm (racial) 1st Level - Far Hand (Class feature) 1st Level - Forceful Push (Class feature) 2nd level - Intellect Fortress (Utility) Daily 1st Level - Telekinetic Anchor Magic Item - Staff of the Renewing Source Magic Item - Psyweave Cloak Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Equipment Cash: 54 gp (Weighing 1 lb @50 coins per pound) Weight 27 lbs (Normal Load 80# - Heavy Load 160# - Max Drag Load 400#) Magic Item Wish List Tracking Treasure 1,750 gp starting funds -1 gp Cloth Armor -15 gp Standard adventurers kit -0 gp Ritual Book (Free class feature) -1,000gp +1 Staff of Renewing Source (PH3 212) -680gp +1 Psyweave cloak (Psi Pow 159) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 54 gp remaining after startup *,1750 GP at creation starting at lvl 3 after retiring Talon. Total treasure: - Cash: 54 gp XP *Created at 3rd level with 2,250 XP after retiring 3rd level character Talon. Total XP: 2,250/3,750 Changes Level 2 1. No ability score change 2. 1/2 level = 1 added to to attacks, defenses, initiative, skill checks, and ability checks. 3. Not Paragon or Epic yet 4. +4 HP's (16 new total, Bloodied 8, Surge 4) 5. New feat at 2nd level: Unarmored Agility (Source PH3 184) 6. Powers: New 2nd level utility power Intellect Fortress (PH3 84) Level 3 1. No ability score change 2. no 1/2 level modifier change 3. Not Paragon or Epic yet 4. +4 hp's (20 new total, Bloodied 10, Surge 5) 5. +2 Power Points for a total of 4. 6. No feat at 3rd level 7. Level 3 At-Will power Burning Flux (PH3 85) Judge Comments Level 1 Senior Review * Burning Flux should have the fire keyword, not the force keyword. * Hit points should be 30, not 20. (Bloodied and surge values should be updated as well.) MeepoLives (talk) 12:38, January 10, 2013 (UTC) All Fixed. Approved. MeepoLives (talk) 16:59, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Status Awaiting Approval